<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Gold Can Stay by just_a_little_bug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636112">Nothing Gold Can Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_bug/pseuds/just_a_little_bug'>just_a_little_bug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast Elements, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Iron Man Elements, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_bug/pseuds/just_a_little_bug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin has been the Dark One for so many years that he had forgotten what company felt like, until he makes a deal that ends with him taking Hayden home to be his servant. The only problems are that Hayden was supposed to be a girl (Belle), and that Rumplestiltskin is beginning to feel something he hadn't felt since his wife and son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Original Character(s), Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Deal's a Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All hope was lost. The kingdom was crumbling outside the palace walls, everyone was dying or starving, and there was nothing the group of nobles could do anymore. That is exactly where Rumplestiltskin liked them.</p>
<p>Waiting, hopeless, desperate enough to do anything he'd tell them to. It made him all giddy and tingly on the inside. </p>
<p>Three loud, powerful knocks came from outside the room the nobles had gathered in. The king rushed to his feet, and demanded the door be open only to find that one one was there. </p>
<p>"Well, that was a bit of a let down." The giggling voice had everyone turn to the throne in the middle of the room with the infamous Dark One currently lounging on it. </p>
<p>"Dark One, you've arrived." The king all but scolded the green and gold scaly man on his throne. A bold move of the king considering Rumplestiltskin could do just about any horrid thing one could think of to him, but Rumplestiltskin let it slide. He was here for something a little more...personal. </p>
<p>"Indeed, I have. Are you ready to finalize our deal?" Rumplestiltskin jumped up from the throne, and began walking through the crowd of people. The king was confused, they had already sent compensation to the Dark One, had it not been enough?</p>
<p>"We already sent the gold to your estate." Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, stopping in front of the king, his eyebrow quirked. </p>
<p>"I can make gold." </p>
<p>"Then what do you want?" Everyone held their breath, they all thought the gold would be enough, they didn't have anything else to give. The Ogre's War had taken everything from them, that is precisely the reason why the Dark One was called. Rumplestiltskin gave a little twirl-for the dramatic effect he was so found of- and pointed to the figure behind the king. </p>
<p>"I want her-" The king had a clear view of the Dark One's face, so he could see the exact moment where his face contorted into confusion. </p>
<p>"Him? Where-where's your daughter?" The room came alive with hushed whispers, and the king silenced them with a wave of his hand. He had no daughter, only a son that Rumplestiltskin couldn't seem to take his eyes off of, and not just because of the sheer beauty of the boy. </p>
<p>"You can't have my son, he-" </p>
<p>"He's already betrothed." The man at the boy's side, Gaston, interjected. Rumplestiltskin blinked a few times to clear his head, this was not how this was meant to go if the mere glimpses of his future were anything to go by. </p>
<p>"I'm...I'm not looking for a wif-partner. I need someone to clean, and keep clean my rather large estate." Gaston and the king stood in front of the boy-who should really be a girl-they weren't going to willingly let him go. </p>
<p>"Fine then. Goodbye!" Rumplestiltskin turned on his heel, and strutted to the door. For a split second he was slightly worried that the boy wouldn't stop him, things were different now, Rumplestiltskin had no idea what would happen at this point. </p>
<p>"I'll go. I'll go with you, Rumplestiltskin!" He smiled and turned back around to the boy that was trying to push his way through his father, and betrothed. </p>
<p>"No, I forbid it." The boy successfully made it past Gaston's arm, and went up to Rumplestiltskin. </p>
<p>"My family, my friends, the kingdom, they'll all be spared?" The Dark One glanced at Gaston and the kind then outside the window. As long as one Rumplestiltskin had anything to do with it then the fire would eventually be put out, the crops would grow back, and the people would rejoice once more. He was sure of it. </p>
<p>"You have my word." The boy straightened up, tilting his chin just a bit higher. </p>
<p>"Then you have mine," He then went up to his father who was already wearing the expression of a man who's lost his only son. Rumplestiltskin wouldn't admit it to anyone, but his cold heart pinged with similar grief. </p>
<p>Once the final goodbyes were given, Rumplestiltskin placed his hand on the boy's arm-not his waist since he wasn't a girl-and led him away to his new life. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chipped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y-You're staring..." It was true, Rumplestiltskin couldn't keep his eyes off the prince. </p><p>"You're supposed to be a girl. Belle." The boy sighed, thanks to his delusional mother this was a story he practically had memorized now. </p><p>"My mother really wanted a girl, she wanted it so badly that even when I was born, and she found out I was a boy she made me a girl. She dressed me in girl clothing, grew out my hair, treated me as a girl, and even told my father that I was a princess named Belle." They walked through the grand wooden doors of his estate. </p><p>"So you are Belle. Curious." That one little misconception threw off the entire future, or at least the little bit that Rumplestiltskin was privy to. It made his head ache, there were too many loopholes, alternate dimensions, wrong decisions, so he simply decided to turn it off for now. </p><p>"Where are we going?" They had passed the dining area, the kitchens, and all of the rooms that were fit for living in were on the upper floors, the only place left was...</p><p>"Your room."</p><p>"The dungeons."</p><p>"It sounds worse when you say it that way, dearie." Rumplestiltskin pushed the boy inside, and locked the door. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The first night he was in there was to allow for Rumplestiltskin to wrap his mind around the fact that this boy was indeed Belle. He had no idea why the simple detail of gender of his only servant was so important, but it had him anxious in all the wrong ways. </p><p>The second night, Rumplestiltskin gave the boy a new set of clothes, Blue trousers, and a matching blue vest over a simple white linen shirt all with delicate brown and gold trimmings. The clothes had originally been a dress and apron, but he didn't need to know about that. </p><p>The third night was simply for Rumplestiltskin's amusement. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"You're duties will include serving me my meals, dusting my possessions, fetching me more straw when I'm at the wheel," </p><p>"Yes, sir, I understand." Then, to throw the floundering prince a curveball, he said, </p><p>"And you'll skin the children I hunt for the pelts." The tea cup he had in his hand trying to serve to the Dark One slipped, and landed with a thud on the carpet. </p><p>"That one was a quip." The boy exhaled shakily with relief. He was worried that the Dark One would truly make him do something that the boy was not morally on track with doing. </p><p>"Oh, right." The Dark One crossed his legs as the boy crouched down to pick up the cups. Perhaps he should find out what the boy's name was, only because he was to be here forever. Rumplestiltskin watched and noticed when his heart skipped a beat in fear. </p><p>"I'm-I'm so sorry...it's uh it's-" He held up the cup, "-chipped." And there it was, a small triangular chunk of porcelain missing from the otherwise pristine blue and white cup. Rumplestiltskin could still hear his irregular heartbeat, and his short breaths. </p><p>"Well, it's just a cup." That set his heart rate back to normal although Rumplestiltskin had no idea why he felt the need to comfort the kneeling boy. </p><p>"Of course." His airy laugh made Rumplestiltskin's head go fuzzy, a pleasant change from the dull ache that always seemed to be there. Strange...</p><p>"My clothing...you will also launder my...clothing..." </p><p>"Is that all, sir?" </p><p>"I'm sure I'll think of something..." Rumplestiltskin gestured, hand outstretched, as if he wanted something. It didn't take long for the boy to figure it out.</p><p>"Hayden. My name is Hayden." He smiled politely then bowed so that he could take his leave to clean the dishes. Rumplestiltskin was left alone, mind in jumbles, sipping from a chipped tea cup. </p><p>"Hayden."  </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Rumplestiltskin was used to the quiet, dark, gloomy nature of his estate; it had been a little too quiet at times, but he had no friends, no one to trust, no family...Maybe that's why he demanded Hayden as his half of the deal. The cleaning part was true, his home was filthy, but he couldn't deny-least of all to himself-that deep, deep down within himself he wanted someone to talk to, to be there. Even if said companionship was making a bit of a ruckus while Rumplestiltskin was spinning at the wheel. </p><p>"Why do you spin so much?" If Rumplestiltskin was barely used to the noise around the estate, he was most certainly not used to the random questions casually thrown his way, especially ones no one ever bothered to ask. </p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just that...you've spun straw into more gold than you could ever spend." Rumplestiltskin gently caressed the glossy spokes of the wheel. </p><p>"I like to watch the wheel. It helps me forget." Apparently Hayden's silence could only last so long. </p><p>"Forget what?" Rumplestiltskin's eyebrows furrowed, why did Hayden have so many <em>personal </em>questions? </p><p>"Oh, I guess it worked." Rumplestiltskin giggled and finally turned to Hayden's voice. Strangely, Hayden was up on a ladder still smiling at Rumplestiltskin's lame excuse for a joke. He got up, and walked to the window Hayden was above. </p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p>"You should let some light in here. It's so dark it's almost intrusive." Hayden began pulling on the curtains again. They wouldn't budge, Rumplestiltskin knew that. </p><p>"What did you do? Nail them down?" Hayden said, he was using all of his strength, and they weren't moving at all. </p><p>"Yes." Hayden huffed to hide another laugh, the Dark One could be funny at times. He continued to pull the thick material, he would get some sort of sunlight into the house no matter how hard the task was. </p><p>"You really na-" After a particularly rough tug the curtain came free, but Hayden wasn't expecting it to, so he ended up falling as well. Rumplestiltskin's arms immediately shot out, and he caught Hayden who's eyes were closed so he couldn't see the impact, but when his body met a firm chest instead of cold floor his eyes shot open. He was cradled against Rumplestiltskin, one of his arms hanging with the curtain in his hand, and the other wrapped around Rumplestiltskin's shoulders. </p><p>Even blinking against the harsh sunlight, Hayden couldn't help but see the features that would make his master a handsome man. Sure, his skin was green, scaly, and sparkled like flecks of gold were embedded in him, but there was something there, underneath all that evil that Hayden found <em>alluring. </em>Rumplestiltskin was mentally, physically, and emotionally shocked to see-to <em>feel</em>-the warmth of Hayden's gaze and body so close to him. It felt like the sun had opened, and swallowed him whole. He could stare with his sunlit sore eyes into Hayden's golden ones for an eternity and it still wouldn't be enough. </p><p>"Sorry..." At the sound of Hayden's voice Rumplestiltskin dropped him-rather harshly-on his feet. Hayden brushed some imaginary dust off his vest, and picked up the velvet curtain. </p><p>"I'll uh I'll put them back up." The words were falling out of Rumplestiltskin's mouth before he even realized he had thought of them. </p><p>"There's no need. I can get used to it." Hayden's puckered smile was enough to make Rumplestiltskin's head fill with fuzz. Maybe bringing in help wasn't such a good idea after all. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Finally, after a few weeks of Hayden running around the estate, Rumplestiltskin got around to asking a question that had been on his mind for a while now. </p><p>"Why did you do it?" Hayden didn't look up from the silverware he was polishing. </p><p>"Do what?" Rumplestiltskin shifted around in his seat, perhaps he shouldn't ask. Maybe it would cross an unspoken line, there did seem to be a great deal of them between the two. </p><p>"Come here? Why did you leave your friends, your family...that other fellow...Gaston?" Rumplestiltskin knew the man's name; he just felt a strange bitterness in speaking it. Hayden put down the fork, and turned so that he could give his master his full attention. </p><p>"It was the right thing to do." </p><p>"A hero's tale, then." Hayden shrugged. He guessed it was something like that; it was probably most like all of the tales he had read in his library at home. Home. He hadn't been home in such a long time. Thinking of his rose garden, his father, his people, even Gaston at times made his eyes burn with tears. Rumplestiltskin pretended not to notice Hayden's mood change, there was nothing he could do or say to comfort the boy. </p><p>"I think that...my freedom is a small price to pay if it means all those I cared about are kept safe." Hayden said while picking at the cloth he had been using to polish the utensils. </p><p>"Would you like some tea, sir?" It was around the time Hayden made tea. It was strange, but he had put Rumplestiltskin on a loose but unavoidable schedule. </p><p>"If you wouldn't mind, dearie." Hayden smiled then gathered up the silverware to take back to the kitchen. He knew that Rumplestiltskin used that term with everyone, but it sent a special feeling straight to his heart. It was getting harder, and harder to deny that something was happening-to Hayden at least-that made Hayden feel tender toward Rumplestiltskin. Hayden glanced at the chipped cup on the tray, the first act of kindness his dark master had ever shown him. </p><p>Once the tea had finished boiling and brewing he took it out to Rumplestiltskin. He was by the window now, staring out across his vast estate. </p><p>"Here you are." Rumplestiltskin went back to the table-quick, but not quick enough to seem too eager-to wait for his tea. He noticed the chipped cup was one the tray, but for some reason Hayden chose a different cup. It sent an unpleasant chill all throughout his body. </p><p>Unfortunately, there was someone at the door, very insistent on coming in, that knocked Rumplestiltskin out of his Hayden-daze. Hayden went to the door, but Rumplestiltskin had the sudden feeling that this visitor was more for him to deal with. </p><p>"I've got it, dearie. You may continue with the tea." Hayden was confused, but he knew better than to question anything Rumplestiltskin did. He went back to the tray as Rumplestiltskin opened the first set of doors. </p><p>"Foul beast! I am Gaston, here to reclaim my right-" Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers. Gaston was here for Hayden, and even if Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure why he felt the need to...keep Hayden, he would make damn sure that no one would take him, ever. He picked up the rose Gaston had turned into, and went back inside to find Hayden serving him his cup-the wrong cup actually-of tea. </p><p>"Who was it?" </p><p>"Oh, an old woman selling flowers." And with a dramatic flare, Rumplestiltskin presented Hayden with the rose he was hiding behind his back. Hayden's face flushed so hard that Rumplestiltskin might have been worried that the boy would faint. </p><p>"Th-thank you. I've...I've never been gifted with a flower before." Rumplestiltskin almost took the gift back, but then Hayden was smiling, and Rumplestiltskin suddenly couldn't think. </p><p>"Your tea is getting cold." Rumplestiltskin shook his head clear of the fog, and sat to enjoy his tea...in the wrong cup. When Hayden turned to pick out a vase, he quietly snapped his fingers. </p><p>After Hayden cut the end of the flower, and placed it in the vase in the middle of the table he looked up to thank Rumplestiltskin again. Men usually didn't receive flowers, even in his open kingdom, so the fact that Rumplestiltskin gave it to him with no hesitation made Hayden's heart flutter again. But the words never left his mouth because he found that Rumplestiltskin had at some point switched the cup Hayden had served him for the one he had chipped so many weeks ago. </p><p>"What is it?" Rumplestiltskin mumbled, absentmindedly tracing the missing triangle in the cup. </p><p>"Nothing. I'll...get back to cleaning now..." Hayden left Rumplestiltskin alone once more. </p><p>He was smiling. Rumplestiltskin favored the broken cup, he didn't know why, but he did. Maybe there was something there that wasn't there before. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beauty and the Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only two months had passed by, and the estate was as spotless as ever. There were some rooms that Hayden wasn't allowed into, and some that he was terrified of going into, but apart from those Rumplestiltskin's castle couldn't be cleaner. </p><p>"You know..." Hayden started while walking around the grand table Rumplestiltskin was quietly sitting at gazing intensely at a strange orb-ish object. </p><p>"I've had some time to familiarize myself with the estate, and I've found some...children's clothing? Were they yours or..." Rumplestiltskin perked up, and gazed-with no emotion in his abnormal green eyes-at Hayden. He was already nervous about snooping around, and to now admit it to the Dark One made Hayden wish he had never opened his mouth, or continued with, "was there a son?" A muscle twitched in Rumplestiltskin's face, which caused a fearful hitch inside Hayden's chest. </p><p>"I-I didn't mean to pry. I was just...just uh..." Rumplestiltskin stood, and walked up to Hayden making the boy flounder even more. Hayden was on the brink of tears from fright, but Rumplestiltskin didn't want to scare the boy anymore, so he sat by him on the table. He was tired of scaring Hayden-his only company-and while he was upset he hadn't hid Bae's clothing he couldn't fault Hayden for finding them. </p><p>"There was a son." If Rumplestiltskin was waiting for another question, he wouldn't get it; Hayden was much too shaken up to even consider asking the Dark One another question.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Rumple. I need to...rest..." Rumplestiltskin didn't know which to be more shocked about: Hayden leaving an unfinished story, or his new nickname. Hearing such a soft term of endearment fall from Hayden's sweet lips had Rumplestiltskin loathing the feeling in his heart. </p><p>But seeing Hayden's gold colored eyes full of fear-something Rumplestiltskin would enjoy in anyone else's eyes-made him hate himself even more than usual. He had to make this right, Hayden was his closest friend, and he wasn't ready to lose that relationship just yet. Rumplestiltskin went down to the dungeons...perhaps he should give Hayden a better room, as a thank you. </p><p>"Hayden," The boy was sitting by the edge of a pathetic looking stone bed, knees pressed to his chest, and his head resting on them. Yes, he certainly deserved better accommodations. </p><p>"Come with me." Hayden obediently stood, how sad that he knew disobeying the Dark One would only result in pain. Rumplestiltskin forced the thought out of his head, and led Hayden to a room that he previously wasn't allowed into. </p><p>"Close your eyes." Hayden was uncertain, and scared, but also intrigued; it wasn't often that Rumplestiltskin personally let him into an untouched room. He closed his eyes, and Rumplestiltskin opened the doors. </p><p>"Now step forward, inside the room." Hayden's arms flung out to hold onto Rumplestiltskin, but he was only met with empty air. Rumplestiltskin had seen his arms go out, and quickly stepped out of the way. No one should have to touch him, Rumplestiltskin thought, and why would anyone <em>want </em>to? He was a monster, a cold, heartless mon-</p><p>"It's alright. I won't let you bump anything." He said, focusing more on Hayden than his loudly intrusive thoughts. </p><p>"Can I open my eyes?"</p><p>"No, not yet." Rumplestiltskin went around the room, and threw open the curtains so that Hayden could see more clearly. </p><p>"Alright...now." Hayden slowly blinked his eyes open. </p><p>"Oh my...Rumple, it's amazing!" They were inside perhaps the grandest library Hayden had ever seen, it was much larger than the one at his home. Hayden frantically went to the nearest shelf to decide which row, which section, which book he should start on first. He's always had a fantastic love for books, when his mother was treating him as something he wasn't they were his only escape, and when he felt so lonely that it seemed as if he didn't exist in the world books took him someplace else, someplace where he could pretend to matter. </p><p>"You may room here if you'd like." Rumple said once Hayden had a chance to take in the precious sight. </p><p>"Really?" Rumple almost lost his train of thought when Hayden did a little dance on the balls of his feet. He was so adorable. </p><p>"Yes, I could put a bed there, a water basin over then, and whatever else you need." Hayden looked around the room silently smiling. The fear he had felt earlier with Rumple was quickly replaced with a growing fondness. Hayden's eyes widened for a moment as he just realized that he called his master 'Rumple.' He opened his mouth to apologize for his stupidity, but...that was the <em>second </em>time he'd called him that. He figured if Rumple truly didn't like it then he would have corrected him the first time. </p><p>"Thank you, Rumple. It's wonderful."</p><p>"You'll still have to clean it."</p><p>"I know, but thank you." Rumple didn't say anything back. He quite liked the way Hayden was looking at him right now, and the way his new name sounded in his sweet voice, and his golden eyes...</p><p>"I have to go. You may spend your day here." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Once he was gone, Hayden squealed with delight, and ran around his whole room. Hayden would have to thank him with a nice candle-lit dinner, for just him of course...unless Rumple wished to have company...Hayden pushed the thought from his mind, and went down to the kitchen to start dinner. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Rumple was furious, and more confused than he had been before he left. Jekyll, or Hyde, or whoever the hell he was was supposed to help Rumple rid himself of these feelings for Hayden. He was the <em>Dark One </em>for God's sake, he shouldn't have feelings for a servant he stole in a deal. They could be seen as a weakness, something to control the Dark One, and Rumplestiltskin simply couldn't have that. </p><p>But then he thought about the way Hayden would hum random songs while he was cleaning, or the way he seemed to light up whenever Rumple came home, or how his lovely gold eyes held nothing but trust and adoration for Rumple ever since he gifted him a room. All of those things did indeed have him weak, but there were too many risks, too many people that wanted to hurt the Dark One to be feeling that way. </p><p>There was also the fact that Rumple was a monster, too terrible of a person to be loved by Hayden. He was cruel, unkind where Hayden was sweet, and wanted to save his kingdom, it would never work, Rumple would only ever end up hurting him over and over again. </p><p>"You're back!" But apparently Hayden was determined to make life difficult, he was so damn sweet. A simple dinner was spread across half the table, candles were lit around the room, and music was playing on the strange futuristic device that Hayden spent most of the day trying to figure out. </p><p>"I wanted to um thank you for the uh the room..." Hayden mumbled while twisting his fingers, and refusing to look Rumple in the eye. </p><p>"It's very lovely, Hayden." Hayden bit his lip to try to hide his smile, but it didn't work; Rumple made him so happy sometimes. And all of Rumple fatigue, and anger left his body upon seeing Hayden's brilliant smile. </p><p>"Thank you. I'll just serve you then let you be." Rumple's heart fell, he wanted Hayden to stay, but he didn't want to frighten the boy. Perhaps he could phrase it in a way that made it seem as though Hayden was doing him a favor. </p><p>"Won't you join me?" Hayden froze for a moment.</p><p>"Would you like me to?" Hayden had been secretly hoping Rumple would let him stay, but he didn't want to be too obvious. </p><p>"Well, we can't let all of this food go to waste now can we?" Hayden shook his head. </p><p>"No, of course not." Hayden served Rumple his plate then sat next to him with his own food. </p><p>They ate in silence, enjoying the music, and thinking about what this meant for them. Hayden was thrilled, he thought this meant Rumple was finally opening up, finally showing him the man hidden deep within the monster. And he wasn't entirely wrong. Rumple was softening toward Hayden, but he was very cautious. He may have been something similar to scared that Hayden wouldn't like the man-the coward-he had hidden so well for so many years. He had already been left by so many people; if Hayden did want him, and then left him it would most likely break him beyond repair. </p><p>"I'll clear away the plates."</p><p>"Would you like to dance?" Rumple wasn't ready to let Hayden out of his sight. </p><p>"What?" Rumple was hesitant to answer. In truth, he wanted to know what it felt like to have Hayden in his arms, but what came out of his mouth was a lie, "I have a ball to attend in a few days, and I need some practice. Care to help?" He extended his hand. Hayden tried to hide his smile behind a smirk as he placed his hands on his hips. </p><p>"What makes you think I'm not used to leading?" Rumple had assumed Hayden was more...submissive since he was engaged to Gaston, maybe he had misread...Hayden seeing the wheels turning in Rumple's head quickly snatched his hand, and went near him. He was just <em>itching </em>to feel Rumple so close. </p><p>"I was only joking. I was raised as a girl for a while." Hayden mumbled. Rumple slid his hand to Hayden's waist, his shivering response to Rumple's touch made his tender feelings grow just a bit more. Hayden couldn't look Rumple in the eye as they began to sway to the music. He wanted to step even closer to Rumple, and lay his head on his slightly exposed chest, but this wasn't a romantic moment, it was strictly practice...right? </p><p>Oh, to hell with it. </p><p>Hayden invaded Rumple's space, and rested his head underneath his chin. Shocked, Rumple stopped dancing. Hayden was going to move away because why else would Rumple stop, but then he felt the hand on his waist tighten, and pull him so that nearly every part of them was touching. Hayden's heart was on the verge of beating out of his chest, but this time not out of fear, but out of his dark desire for his master. </p><p>"Rumple..." Hayden looked up, and found that Rumple was already staring at him with something...soft in his eyes. His lips were only a whisper away. Hayden could simply rise up on his toes, and...</p><p>"It's late." Hayden stumbled back a bit from Rumple's push, but the only pain he felt was in his chest. </p><p>"You should go rest. I'll deal with this. Go on." Rumple said, firmly so that Hayden would leave quickly. Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick. Rumple clenched his jaw, and stared at the spot where Hayden had once been. </p><p>It had been almost magical to have Hayden so willing to be so near him. He could have stayed that way with Hayden forever, but then Hayden looked up, and Rumple realized that he couldn't-and deep, very deep he didn't want this-have this. Hayden could destroy everything he had worked so hard for, Rumple would not allow his silly feelings for Hayden take away his power. His power was everything, without it he was a coward who couldn't keep his wife or son once again. </p><p>And he swore to himself he would <em>never </em>feel that way again. He would put his power before anything, and everything including his growing fondness for a certain golden eyed servant. </p><p>He snapped his fingers to clear away the dinner Hayden had made. If he hadn't, he might have broken more than just his own heart (and Hayden's though he wouldn't know it) that night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. True Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hayden, I have an errand for you." Things were a bit tense between the two since the previous night, so this was the first time they had spoken all day. </p><p>"Yes?" Rumple had devised a test for Hayden last night. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd personally gain from the outcome, but he would be certain of Hayden's true intentions with him. </p><p>"I'm running low on straw. I need you to go into town, and pick up some more." Hayden was speechless, the terms of Rumple's deal was that he would never leave, and now he was just...letting me go? Rumple could see the hesitation on Hayden's face, and it gave him selfish hope. </p><p>"You trust me enough to come back?" Rumple went to tower over Hayden, a distrustful look in his eyes. </p><p>"Oh, dearie, I expect to never see you again." Hayden lowered his eyes, he thought this meant that Rumple didn't want to see him again. It made sense after the stunt he tried to pull last night. Rumple, on the other hand, took Hayden's lack of eye contact as confirmation that he wouldn't come back. He knew Hayden didn't like it here, and he also knew Hayden wouldn't return, but knowing those things didn't stop the stabbing pain inside of his chest when he did leave. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Hayden had taken a basket with him to make it seem as though he was going to get straw. Rumple could most likely see through the lie, but he still let Hayden go. He was <em>free. </em>He could go back home, see his father, marry Gaston, bury this whole experience in the past.</p><p>All of this should have made Hayden beyond ecstatic, but the thought, the one simple thought, of Rumple alone once more in his castle broke Hayden's heart. He knew that Rumple was a very lonely man, he didn't know if him being with Rumple made it better, but the thought still crushed him. Rumple wasn't entirely evil, there was a man locked away in him, Hayden was absolutely certain of it. There had to be a way to bring that man back, if Hayden even returned. </p><p>The sound of horses, and a carriage coming up shook Hayden out of his thoughts, and made him go to the side of the road. He expected the person to go by without any trouble, but it stopped right next to him, and an incredibly beautiful woman opened the door. </p><p>"Did my horses splash you?" Hayden lowered his eyes, he knew royalty when he saw it. </p><p>"No, I'm perfectly fine." Something inside him told him that this woman was not to be trusted, especially when she claimed to want to stretch her legs alongside him. </p><p>"So, why are you running? Or...who are you running from?" She was sly, and she could read Hayden like an open book, or she had been spying on the Dark One. </p><p>"I'm not running. I'm going to town." She laughed obviously not believing his lie. </p><p>"Darling, I know runaways when I see them. Now tell me, master or lover?" Hayden stayed quiet, there was no way she could tell that from just his face. </p><p>"Oh, master <em>and </em>lover. Did he hurt you? Why are you running?" Hayden bit his lip. He really shouldn't tell such private information to a stranger whom he could most likely never trust, but he was <em>starving </em>for someone to listen. He couldn't tell Rumple these things, and she was the only person he had seen in months. </p><p>"He didn't hurt me. He's just...unwilling to let me in. He's a monster on the outside, but there's a man inside of him capable of loving. He can be a good person. I know he can." The woman smiled, it was unsettling to say the least. </p><p>"So he's cursed."</p><p>"I guess you could put it that way." </p><p>"Well, any curse can be broken by True Love's Kiss. If he cares about you like you think he does then you can pull him out of this curse." Hayden had enough of this woman knowing so much about him. </p><p>"I think I'll rest now. You can go on." The woman smiled eerily once more, and went back to her carriage. </p><p>"Goodbye, Hayden." He wasn't going to even bother wondering how she knew his name, he had to focus on how to kiss the curse out of the man he loved. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Rumple had been hoping to put Hayden, and his feelings for him out of his mind as soon as he left, but that had proven to be more difficult than he thought. He tried to distract himself by spinning at the wheel, but it wasn't doing the usual job of making him forget, it actually made him think about the whole situation more. He even calculated what time Hayden would be back which is why he was currently at the top of his tower waiting to see if Hayden would come back. </p><p>He really shouldn't be waiting, he should be out making deals, ruining lives, anything but waiting for a boy. </p><p>
  <em>But then he saw him. </em>
</p><p>He was casually making his way through the horrid statues at the front of the estate with a basket full of straw. Rumple smiled, for the first time in a long time, with pure joy, and ran downstairs to pretend he wasn't so excited to see Hayden. </p><p>Hayden must have been completely mad for coming back, and with such a loosely plausible plan. The woman's words still rang in his ears though: True Love's Kiss could break the curse. He wanted Rumple to be a man again, capable of loving things, of loving...Hayden because Hayden was in love with Rumplestiltskin, there was simply no more hiding it. Hopefully, Rumple felt the same, and they could live happily ever after. Hayden took a deep breath, and walked back into the castle. </p><p>"Ah, you're back. Good thing. I'm nearly...out of straw." Rumple said acting as though Hayden's return did not faze him. </p><p>"Don't lie, Rumple," Hayden teased while walking over to his wheel, "you're happy that I'm back." He took a seat under the wheel, close to Rumple, closer than he had ever been to the man. </p><p>"Well, I'm not unhappy." Hayden wiggled happily in his seat, and plucked the string from Rumple's hand. It was now or never. </p><p>"So, I learned something today." Hayden started, his voice barely above a whisper. Rumple leaned closer, there was something he wasn't understanding, and he couldn't for the life of him figure it out. </p><p>"Why did you come back?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Hayden wasn't expecting a question from him, but that wasn't going to deter his plan. </p><p>"I wasn't going to but...I realized that I uh...that I..." Rumple's eyes flicked to Hayden's lips, the air between the room was rippling with unresolved tension. They were both aching to lean just a bit closer, to stop the dull pain of being separated. </p><p>"I love you, Rumplestiltskin..." Rumple closed the distance between the two, and they were <em>finally </em>kissing. One sweet, simple kiss that Hayden poured all of his feelings into. Rumple was more than happy to receive those emotions until he felt a strange, weakening sensation spread from their kiss. Rumple pulled back, eyes still closed. </p><p>"What's happening?" Hayden opened his eyes. Rumple's face was slowly turning back to a normal skin tone. </p><p>"It's working! Kiss me again, Rumple." Hayden tried to pull him back, but Rumple pushed him away, and walked to the middle of the room. He was losing his power, becoming human again, all because of Hayden. </p><p>"What did you do!?" Rumple shouted, looking down at his hands which were losing their scaly green hue. He could only imagine what the rest of him looked like. </p><p>"It's true love, Rumple. If you would just kiss me again the curse will be broken. You'll be human again." Rumple stormed over to Hayden fully intending to frighten him. </p><p>"Who told you that?" Hayden didn't answer, so Rumple grabbed the boy's arms, hard enough to leave bruises, and shook him. </p><p>"Who the hell told you that!?" Tears began to fall from Hayden's eyes. His lovely gold eyes that almost had Rumple letting him go, giving into his weak desires, and even apologizing. </p><p>"I-I don't know who she was...Rumple, I don't understand. Don't you love me?" Rumple released the boy as if he had been burnt. He knew. He knew that Rumple had feeble feelings for him, and he was now trying to use it against him. To take his power away. </p><p>"I love my power, dearie." Hayden wiped his tears away, only to be replaced by a fresh set. Rumple knew who exactly did this, and it all made sense now. Somehow, someway Regina had planted Hayden right where she wanted, and he fell for it. She was using Hayden to spy on him, to find his weakness. He spun around, and tore the curtain from the mirror. </p><p>"You did this! You turned him against me!" Hayden wrapped his arms around himself, he had never felt more humiliated in his life, and now Rumple was shouting and pointing at a mirror. </p><p>"Who are you talking to...?" Rumple was twitching, and giggling in his usual Dark One fashion. He spun on the ball of his foot, and flung his arms into a strange position. </p><p>"The Queen, dearie. Your friend the Queen!" </p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just...I love you, Rumple, can't you see that?" Hayden slowly walked up to Rumple as if he was a frightened animal in need of comfort. </p><p>"No one can love me." Hayden shook his head. </p><p>"That's not true. You're just afraid." Afraid? Rumplestiltskin was the <em>Dark One, </em>he feared nothing. </p><p>"I'm not afraid of anything." Hayden was beginning to lose his temper. The kiss was working, he loved Hayden, and yet he was still trying to deny everything. He was just scared, Hayden could see it. </p><p>"You're afraid of becoming the man you once were. Of becoming a <em>coward.</em>" The slap echoed throughout the room before either of them had realized that Rumple had lifted his hand. Hayden's eyes widened as he touched his warm, throbbing cheek. Rumple felt taken aback, he had never raised a hand to anyone he cared for, and he hadn't wanted to, least of all to Hayden. </p><p>It was what he said. Rumple knew it was true, he was afraid of losing his power, of becoming a coward, becoming <em>nothing. </em>He grabbed Hayden by the arm, and threw him once more into the dungeons. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Hayden stopped fighting around the third day of his imprisonment. Nothing he did or shouted would get Rumple to stay and listen to him for a few moments. This cold indifference was unlike anything he had been through before; he wasn't used to being alone, to not have anyone to talk to, at home there was <em>someone </em>around. Hayden didn't even have a book around to distract himself, he only had four walls, a pathetic stone bed, and hay all over the floor. </p><p>He missed the library, he missed cooking, baking, he missed the sunlight on his face in the garden, he missed Rumple. And not just because he had no one to talk to, but because he loved Rumple. He had seen the dark, evil parts of Rumplestiltskin's soul, but he also saw the parts of him that cared, that wouldn't hurt a child because he knew what it was like to be hurt. He thought all of that meant Rumple could love him back, but apparently it didn't, and the prof was in Hayden's still bruised cheek. </p><p>Hayden was sitting on the bed staring blankly at the wall when Rumple finally decided what he was going to do with him. It was quite a shock to see all of Rumple, and not just the bits of him visible when he delivered food. </p><p>"Rumple," Hayden looked him up and down trying to decide if he was real, he fantasized so much it was getting harder to tell what was real and what wasn't. Rumple internally flinched at the sight of Hayden's discolored cheek, and a popped blood vessel near to his golden iris. </p><p>"Get out." He didn't flee like Rumple thought he would, instead he sat there in stunned silence. </p><p>"You want me to leave?" Rumple turned to face the barred window, so he wouldn't have to look at the mix of emotions on Hayden's face. </p><p>"Yes, dearie. I no longer require your services, so get out." He was intentionally trying to be cold, and it worked. He heard Hayden get up from the bed, and shuffle out of the cell. Rumple's heart twisted painfully, but Hayden was gone now, he had no need for such petty feelings ever again.</p><p>"Rumple, I really did love you, and I know you love me too." He didn't turn to face Hayden, he couldn't. He might just cave in if he did. Hayden took it as a sign that Rumple was still in denial, and it set him off. He clenched his jaw, and marched over to Rumple. </p><p>"Look at me, Rumple. Look at me!" Rumple looked down at Hayden, his chin still raised with authority.</p><p>"I know you don't think I can love you because you think you're some sort of-of monster, but I've seen the good in you, Rumple. You're not as ugly, or as cruel as people say you are."</p><p>"You don't know anything about me." </p><p>"But I do!" Hayden shouted, cutting off Rumple's self-deprecating speech. "I know the reason you cover the mirrors is because you hate what you see when you look into them, and I know that you prefer the chipped cup because you love me. And I know that you won't admit any of that because you're <em>terrified </em>of becoming the man you once were; the coward you're trying to hide under your false ugliness." </p><p>"Enough." Rumple growled through clenched teeth. Hayden stared defiantly into Rumple's eyes. He wasn't going to confess to anything, to his fear, his love, nothing, and none of Hayden's words were going to change that. </p><p>"Fine. I'll go, but when you want to finally admit your feelings, don't come looking for me." And then Rumplestiltskin was left alone in his castle. </p><p>His lonely tower forevermore. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"Rumplestiltskin, I need a favor, urgently." The Evil Queen announced while bursting through Rumplestiltskin's doors. </p><p>"I'm not dealing today, Regina." She looked around the estate. The curtains were strangely wide open, so Regina could see the dust coating the furniture, and bits of food or something food-like on the floors. </p><p>"Aw," Regina cooed, finally putting together why Rumple was acting so depressed, "Is this because of the boy I met in the wood? Is that why you're so gloomy?" Rumple slammed his hand against the wood of the spinning wheel to get Regina to stop talking. She chuckled. </p><p>"Calm down, Rumple. Rest assured, I had nothing to do with that tragedy." Rumple sneered at the sound of Regina's voice using the nickname only meant for Hayden. Something she said, however, had him turning toward her. </p><p>"What do you mean 'tragedy'?" Regina traced her finger along the rim of Rumple's chipped cup. </p><p>"Oh, you don't know?" Thankfully she chose a different cup. She was gloating, enjoying the fact that she knew something Rumple didn't. </p><p>"After he fled this wretched place he tried to go home, but no one wanted him anymore. Tarnished reputation you know?" Rumple felt guilty, of course no one would want him after he worked for the Dark One. </p><p>"So he needs a-a home?" If he would even want to come back, maybe if Rumple divulged his feelings then he could be swayed...</p><p>"Oh, no. His father was cruel to him, he wanted nothing to do with him, so he locked him in a tower away from everyone and everything." She took a sip to let Rumplestiltskin process the information, and come to the conclusion. Rumple clenched his fist, that horrid man was hurting his Hayden. Yes, Rumple had done something similar, but he never meant to really harm Hayden, he would never. Regina sighed, Rumple's mind was dwelling on the wrong things, and she needed him to focus. </p><p>"He threw himself off that tower some three or four days ago." Rumple stumbled every so slightly on his way to look out the window. His head was spinning. Hayden was gone, dead, all because he couldn't put his love before his power, again. </p><p>"Get out, Regina. I'm closed for today." Regina huffed and rolled her eyes, Rumplestiltskin would thank her eventually. </p><p>"Fine." She put the cup back on the tray, and began walking to the doors. She slid her finger along the table, "Looking a little dusty, Rumple. You should get a new maid." She waved her hand, and a loud thud sounded behind Rumple, but he didn't look until she was gone. </p><p>A book laid next to the chipped cup. <em>Her Handsome Hero, </em>it was Hayden's favorite. Rumple hesitantly picked up the book, and flipped to the page that was sticking out. Between the two pages was the rose Rumple had given Hayden all those months ago. It was dead, and devoid of color, but Hayden had taken such care to preserve it in his favorite book...Rumple's hand trembled as he flipped over the note underneath the rose. </p><p>'Proof that Rumplestiltskin can love.' Rumple crumbled the letter in his first, and threw the book across the room. He loved Hayden. He loved his curly brown hair, his golden eyes, his defiance, his bravery, he loved <em>every single thing </em>about that boy, and now he was gone. Rumple lost another person he loved because he was selfish, cruel, power-hungry. He picked up the cup Regina had taken her tea in, and threw it against the wall. </p><p>
  <em>Selfish. </em>
</p><p>He smashed another cup on the floor. </p><p>
  <em>Ugly. </em>
</p><p>He screamed this time as he destroyed the pot, and the other two cups in a frenzy. The chipped cup was the last one. He grabbed it, and raised it over his head. </p><p>
  <em>Beast. </em>
</p><p>He wouldn't destroy this. Hayden was right, he loved this cup. He loved it because Hayden made it special, made it personal for the two. He took the cup over to a pedestal, removed one of his most prized possessions, and placed the cup there. </p><p>He may not be able to bring his precious golden-eyed love back, but he could at least honor his memory, and their feelings by keeping that cup safe, forever.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Storybrooke ~28 Years Later</strong>
</p><p>Hayden hadn't seen sunlight in so long he almost forgot what it could feel like. He hadn't seen much of anything beyond the prison he was kept in after he tried to go home. He almost made it there, but the Queen from before, who told Hayden about Rumple's curse, kidnapped him and locked him away.</p><p>Now, the Queen released him for some reason, and he was currently walking around an unfamiliar town with strange objects Hayden never would have dreamed of let alone seen in his life. He was told to look for Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, whatever that was. It was supposed to be around the corner...</p><p>"Are you okay?" Hayden jumped at the sound of a little boy's voice behind him. </p><p>"U-um yea...I'm looking for um...Mr. Gold's?" The boy gave Hayden a peculiar look up and down, but pointed him in the right direction. Hayden thanked the boy, and went to the shop. </p><p>"H-hello?" The shop was dark, cluttered, gloomy, it reminded him of far away places with far away people...</p><p>"What part of a closed sign do you people not understand?" A man dressed in an all black suit limped out from behind a curtain. There was a strange familiarity to him, but Hayden couldn't quite place his finger on it. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Some lady-"</p><p>"Hayden." How did this man, someone had never met before, know his name? He was sure he'd never met this man, but as he said before, there was <em>something </em>about him. </p><p>"Yes...I'm looking for a Mr. Gold?" The man wouldn't stop staring at Hayden, a look of recognition, and guilt in his eyes. Hayden felt the sudden urge to flee, something wrong, <em>evil </em>lurked here. </p><p>"I must have the uh the wrong place. Sorry to disturb you, sir." Hayden tried to back away, but the man hobbled over to him with impressive speed for one that needed the aid of a cane. </p><p>"Hayden, it's me. Don't you remember?" Hayden stared at the man, eyes wide with fear. </p><p>"Please, I didn't mean any harm-"</p><p>"Just look at me. It's alright, just look." The man gently touched Hayden's trembling chin, and angled it, so that he had no choice but to lock eyes with the man. They stared at each other neither daring to move. Hayden didn't know what was going on, but the longer he looked into the man's haunted hazel eyes the safer he felt. It was almost as if he knew these eyes had spent so many nights dreaming of them...</p><p>"Rumple...?" </p><p>"Yes, yes, Hayden, it's me." Rumple gathered Hayden into his arms. Hayden felt such a strong wave of emotions crash over him that his eyes began to sting with tears. He may not look the same, but this was the man that Hayden had fallen in love with. They may have parted on less than ideal terms, but that couldn't dull the warmth in their hearts. </p><p>"Rumple..." He wrapped his arms around Rumple's non-scaly skin, he was so different. There was no green and gold skin, or messy hair, or an unsettling ring to his voice. He was a man again. A whole, capable of love, man. </p><p>"How-how are you here? Regina said you had died." Hayden squeezed him tighter as Rumple's hand moved to cradle the back of his head. </p><p>"That queen I met in the forest took me, locked me away. I haven't...I haven't..." A dam broke inside Hayden, and he was opening sobbing into Rumple's seemingly expensive suit. Hayden hadn't been held, or seen a full person in so long he didn't know how to act. The fact that the person holding him was Rumple only made him weaker at the knees. </p><p>"It's alright. I've got you now." Rumple whispered into Hayden's ear to calm him. Hayden pulled back to look him in the eye. </p><p>"Where are we? Why aren't you green? Rumple, what's going on?" Rumple caressed Hayden's cheek, and shushed him gently because he was starting to panic once more. </p><p>"Why don't we get you cleaned up? Then I'll make some tea, and explain everything, I promise." This man was different from the beast in the castle; he was kind, there wasn't as much evil flowing off him. </p><p>"Come along. I'll show you how to use the shower."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Hayden was wrapped in a blanket, freshly washed, but still thoroughly confused. The man-Rumple-was boiling some water. It was hard to believe that the Dark One was now a man, albeit a disabled one, but a man nonetheless. He wondered how it happened; perhaps a medicinal cure, or...maybe he found a new true love. He seemed powerless here, something maybe even someone had to have freed him from the curse. </p><p>"It was a curse. That Queen you met was the Evil Queen, and she placed a curse on all of the people in the Enchanted Forest. She also told me that...you had died after you left my castle." Died? What kind of game was that Queen playing? What was the point of locking Hayden away for so long only to give him back without any stipulations? She had to want something either now or later from the two. </p><p>"I've been locked in a prison. When I left I tried to go home, but she took me." Rumple clenched his jaw. Of course Regina would take Hayden just to use him as leverage, or as a true spy this time. Hayden placed his hand on Rumple's, he could see that Rumple was getting worked up. </p><p>"I'm glad you're back, Hayden." Hayden smiled, could Rumple still love him?" The water began boiling, so Rumple pulled away to finish the tea. </p><p>"You kept it?" Rumple had been pouring the tea in a cup when Hayden noticed which cup it was. A feeling of warmth coming from his heart spread all across his body, this had to be proof; proof that Rumple still loved Hayden dearly. </p><p>"Yes, I...I wanted to keep you...I just wanted a part of you with me..." Hayden bit his lip to keep from crying tears of joy. Rumple must have been heartbroken at the thought of Hayden being truly dead; Hayden would have to make it up to him at some point. </p><p>"Here you are." Hayden took the cup, and whispered a thank you. He smiled fondly at the cup then lifted it to his lips to take a drink. It tasted abnormally bitter, as if Rumple hadn't put any sugar in it when he clearly did, Hayden saw him. </p><p>"Rumple, what kind of...of tea..." Hayden's head was spinning, and black splotches were beginning to take over his vision. </p><p>"Hayden?" Rumple watched helplessly as Hayden swayed then fell on his side in a sleeping trance. </p><p>"Hayden!" He limped over to Hayden, and brushed his fingers over his jaw. It was as he thought, Hayden was under a sleeping curse, but Rumple didn't know how it got in the tea or who put it there. The cup slipped from Hayden's fingers, and landed with a dull thud on the plush carpet that thankfully saved it from breaking. The liquid that was spilling out had a sparkly purple tint to it, there was only one person that had that signature in their magic. </p><p>"Regina."</p><p>"Yes?" Rumple turned to face Regina who had a smug look of victory on her face. </p><p>"What did you do?" He hissed. Regina could tell he was angry, but she could also tell that he was deeply concerned for the sleeping boy. </p><p>"He's under a sleeping curse." Rumple's cheek muscle twitched, he knew that much, he wanted to know <em>why. </em></p><p>"He's not meant to be your true love, Rumple. Belle is." Rumple moved so that he was blocking Hayden from Regina. He didn't like that Regina could tell so easily that Hayden was dear to him. The fact that Regina could see it meant that others could as well, and there were far worse people out there that would use his weakness, and Rumple was not going to be used ever again. </p><p>"What does it have to do with you?" </p><p>"I don't really know why it's important yet, but you need to be with Belle. Trust me on this." Rumple scoffed. She expected him to trust her after she dangled Hayden in front of him only to snatch him away again. </p><p>"Forgive me if I refuse to do so." Regina turned some of the vials Rumple had laying around for future use. He was utterly confused. He knew Belle <em>was </em>supposed to be a large part of his life, but it was Hayden now that filled the void in his blackened heart. He couldn't be with anyone else, not after he just got him back. </p><p>"Come on, Rumple." Regina purred while walking uncomfortably close to Hayden, and placing her hands along Rumple's shoulders. </p><p>"Belle is sweet, and kind. She'll see past the Dark One facade you have, wouldn't that be nice?" Rumple moved away from her groping hands, and faux sultry voice. </p><p>"Hayden is all of those things. He <em>sees </em>me." Regina sighed, and looked down on Hayden. She really didn't know why it was important either, but if she felt the need for it then she would have it. </p><p>"She could give you children." Rumple shifted on his feet. He wouldn't mind entertaining the thought of another child, one he could do right by, but Hayden couldn't bear children. </p><p>"I don't need children if I have him." He hated giving away such weakness, but she was twisting it out of him, wringing him dry of emotions. Regina looked him up and down, clearly she underestimated the hold that boy had on Rumplestiltskin. </p><p>"At least meet her."</p><p>"She doesn't exist, <em>your Majesty.</em>" He said voice dripping with sarcasm. Regina only laughed, mostly on his ignorance. This was her curse, she decided who existed, and who did not, he should know that by now. </p><p>"Oh, no. She's here, I'm sure you'll find her." Rumple watched as she dramatically flung the curtains open. She glared at Hayden one last time before slipping away. Rumple hobbled over to the couch Hayden was on, and sat by him. </p><p>"Time to wake, dearie." It was only a sleeping curse, so Rumple's kiss would wake him. And it did much to his relief. </p><p>"I knew it would wake you." Hayden's eyes looked all around the place before he shot up into a sitting position. This wasn't where he remembered falling asleep at, he was supposed to be at home on a soft bed, not wherever here was. </p><p>"Where am I? Who are you?" Hayden was staring at Hayden perplexed. Hayden knew who he was, they had <em>just </em>been reunited. </p><p>"Hayden, it's me. Rumple..." He reached out to touch the shaking boy's hand, but Hayden quickly pulled it away, and jumped out of the bed. He was scared, this man, even disabled, looked like he could really hurt him. </p><p>"I don't-I don't know who you are. Please, please let me go home." Hayden was panicking, and trying to covertly search for a weapon to use should the man try to touch him again. </p><p>"You are home, Hayden. You just came back to me." Maybe he was going through what he did when he first came into the shop, Rumple would have to help him remember with different memories. </p><p>"Don't you remember our time in my castle? The cup, dancing, our kiss...?" </p><p>"Castle? What on Earth are you talking about!? There are no castles in Storybrooke! I-I live by the woods with my father-"</p><p>"No you don't. You've been locked up in a prison by the Evil Queen, and you've just been released. You love me, Hayden." Rumple was limping closer to Hayden trying not to frighten him into running. </p><p>"You're crazy..." Hayden whispered. Rumple shook his head, and managed to touch the sleeve of his own shirt that Hayden was wearing. </p><p>"No, I'm not." Hayden grabbed something solid on the wall behind him. </p><p>"Yes, you are!" He lifted the object, and bashed the delusional man over the head with it. Rumple fell to the ground, and Hayden took the opportunity to run out of the creepy shop, and back to his home. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Rumple woke to the feeling of a warm wet cloth blotting at the tender area of his head. Hayden must have come to his senses and returned. </p><p>"Hayden..." The voice that answered startled Rumple out of his concussed daze. A shockingly beautiful woman was kneeling beside him clearing the blood off his face. </p><p>"Who are you?" Her brilliant blue eyes widened a bit, but she wasn't shaking, she wasn't scared of him. </p><p>"I'm sorry. Regina said you might need some assistance, so I came here, and found you on the floor. I'm Belle." Rumple gently pushed her hand away, and sat up. This was most certainly Regina's plan; she must have embedded Hayden's sleeping curse with part of the Storybrooke curse, so she could send Belle to him. </p><p>"I'm fine, you may leave now." Belle opened her mouth to say something, but ended up closing it to help the man up. Rumple felt the same electric energy spark where Belle touched him as the time when he caught Hayden in his arms. It couldn't be, he wanted Hayden, and he knew nothing about this girl. </p><p>"I don't think I should leave just yet. Here, I made some tea." She wasn't frightened of him, if Rumple had dismissed Hayden in such a way he would be shaking, and on the verge of tears. He watched as she picked up the chipped cup. </p><p>"Don't touch that." He hissed while snatching the cup away from her. How dare she so carelessly use something so special; this cup was only meant for Hayden. Belle raised her hands in surrender, apparently that cup held some sort of significance to him even though it was clearly broken. </p><p>"Alright, alright." She wiped her sweating palms on her dress. </p><p>"If you don't mind, I'd like it if you left." She could see the man was growing more and more agitated with either her or the situation, so she quietly took her leave. </p><p>Rumple leaned against the table, and gazed at the cup. Maybe he was doomed to never be loved. His wife left him, his son used him then left him, and now Hayden was gone too. This felt worse than when he thought Hayden was dead; in a morbid way, when Hayden was supposedly dead it gave him relief because it meant he wouldn't fall in love with anyone else. Now, Hayden was very much alive, and with no memory of his love for Rumple, anything-<em>anyone</em>-could happen. </p><p>Rumple pushed off the table, and placed the precious cup in a securely padded box. He would deliver it to Hayden once he had calmed down, and Rumple had figured out Regina's plan in its entirety. </p><p>Hayden fell in love with him once, and Rumple would be damned if he couldn't do it again. He would get Hayden back. </p><p>No matter what it took. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>